The Pitch Room
by heromastermind
Summary: You awake in a near pitch black room...
1. Chapter 1

I awoke, startled by almost pitch black, illuminated by a dim white light penetrating the window at the end of the room, and the room was dead silent. Strange it was, yet it had a sense of Deja Vu to it. The silent ambiance was dousing my normal lightning-fast thinking. And I only heard the creaking of the stairs, someone was coming up. I could hear whistling in the direction of the creaking stairs. The hymn was unfamiliar, but it intrigued me. I had to see what was going on, so I carefully crept out of bed, and glanced around the corner. A cloaked figure in white was lashing fists at the unfortunate man on the ground. With every blow the man crumpled further to the ground, whimpering in fear. Suddenly the room felt colder, and I couldn't help but shiver and watch in terror. It was clear the man was beyond saving, but then the whimpering ceased, He was dead. I quickly crawled back in bed, the mattress creaked as I slipped into bed. The shadow of the figure's head darted in my direction. I froze, throwing the covers over my shaking body. The figure's footsteps came closer. And closer. And closer, then they stopped. The cloaked figure scanned the area, and after a brief moment of what seemed like ages, it shrugged it off, stalking away, dragging its victim behind it down the stairs. I sighed in relief, and my breathing returned to normal But I couldn't stop thinking about the past events. Where had I seen this room? And who was the figure in white? All this thinking tired me, my eyes threatening to close, still I tried to fight it, how could I sleep now? I had witnessed an murder, grisly at that. But I couldn't help but think how long it would be till I was next. I laid on the bed, pondering, trying to think of who the figure in white was, and why I was here. The darkness felt oddly comforting, considering what a frightening terror I had experienced. My eyes betrayed me, and my head sank into the pillow. Then sleep overcame me. 


	2. Chapter 2

The world came back, fading into existence. As I opened my eyes, waking from my slumber, I heard the sound of scraping, something scratching the walls by my bed. I bolted out of bed, searching for the genesis of the noise. But all I seemed to find was the pain from my head hitting the low ceiling. Despite the minor headache from the ceiling, I was determined to find out was going on. Staying isolated in the room was no risk I was willing to take. It was a cowards option, and I was not a coward. Not completely. I strolled down the stairs, careful not to make it creak under the weight of my body. I wasn't fond of the idea of getting beaten to a pulp, so I descended down quietly, then stepped off the last step. There wasn't much noise, besides the slight music from a room down the hall. The hall was riddled with cracks, and the floor was molding into decay. I approached with some very much needed caution, and looked through one of the many cracks by the door. It was the figure again, but this time, it was celebrating. Apparently it had killed more the one person, as a piles of skulls suggested. If I uttered a sound, I was good as dead. I noticed a transparent thing that looked like a cape, hanging from the wall. It was a white veil, light glimmering through the material. It looked very much like spider silk, woven with strands as white as snow. Perhaps, just maybe, it may have killed a pair of newlyweds. But where are the grooms remains? I shuddered, this was too much. I backed away slow and cautiously, for fear that the floor would give in. I walked back up the stairs and returned to the dark room, I decided I would have to stay here until at least until the next day, if not more, to formulate a plan to get rid of this menace. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up again, this time I was cautious of the low ceiling when I got out. No need to beat my cranium up, it was the only tool I had. After I got up, I decided it was time to scout out my environment. I barely noticed there was lantern in my room, in the corner, hidden by the darkness. Unfortunately, it needed fuel to work. Where would I find oil? I hadn't gone past the room in the hall ever since the apparent celebration. The thought of why there was even one nagged me. Maybe it was celebrating its victims, or perhaps it was celebrating its first kill. Perish the thought it would be its first, I remembered the pile of skulls. I thought maybe would find it in the kitchen, but where was it in this house? Who says there even was one? I abandoned the lantern, as to avoid unnecessary noise. So climbing down the stairs quietly, I wondered where the figure was today? Maybe I should go back, maybe I should not proceed further? No, I needed to find out what was going on. So on that note, I walked further down the hall. There was a new item, it looked like a set of wind-chimes, hanging from the the ceiling. Except it was made from six bones, unlucky number. I didn't bother me, I had seen worse things. So I continued on my route, but as I passed it, the bones started to rattle. They shook and rattled louder and louder. So I aborted my mission, for now, and ran back up the stairs to my room. I felt pathetic, there was no way I was getting past the hall at this rate. So I got in the bed, and drifted back to sleep. 


End file.
